An organic light-emitting display panel generally includes a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines, in which every two scanning lines and every two data lines intersect each other to define a pixel region. That is, every two adjacent scanning lines and every two adjacent data lines intersect each other to define a pixel region. The plurality of scanning lines and the plurality of data lines intersect each other to define a plurality of pixel regions, which are arranged in an array.
Each pixel region corresponds to a light-emitting unit. Each pixel region includes a storage capacitor for storing a display signal and, accordingly, each data line corresponds to a plurality of parallel storage capacitors. Given that the storage capacitance of each pixel region is equal, in a traditional rectangular display panel, because the number of pixel regions corresponding to each data line is equal, the capacitance of the total storage capacitor corresponding to each data line is also equal. Thus, the charge and discharge time of capacitors for different data lines is equal, and the hold time of data signals by the capacitors is also equal.
With the expansion of the display product applications, various display panels with a non-traditional (i.e. irregular) shape (i.e., irregular display panels) are emerging, in which the display panel and the display region have a circular shape or non-rectangular irregular polygonal shape. In the irregular display panel, the lengths of at least two data lines are different. Because the number of pixel regions corresponding to each data line is proportional to the length of the data line, the number of storage capacitors corresponding to each data line is no longer the same in the irregular display panel. A longer data line may correspond to a larger number of storage capacitors, while a shorter data line may correspond to a smaller number of storage capacitors.
Because the number of storage capacitors corresponding to a shorter data line is smaller, each respective storage capacitor has a shorter hold time for the data signal stored on the storage capacitor. That is, the data signal on each storage capacitor corresponding to a shorter data line has a faster attenuation than the data signal on each storage capacitor corresponding to a longer data line. When the display panel displays a low gray scale image, the data signal stored on the capacitors corresponding to the shorter data line is attenuated faster than the data signal stored on the capacitors corresponding to the longer data line, and the current flowing through the organic light-emitting units of the pixel regions corresponding to the shorter data line is greater than the current flowing through the organic light-emitting units of the pixel regions corresponding to the longer data line. Accordingly, bright stripes appear at positions corresponding to shorter data lines on the organic light-emitting display panel.
The disclosed display panel, display device and fabrication method for the display panel are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.